This invention relates to an apparatus for making a fiber batt composed, for example, of cotton, chemical fibers, fiber mixtures and the like. The apparatus includes a fiber opener having a feeding device immediately followed, for example, by a series of consecutively disposed opening rolls. With the last opening roll (such as a sawtooth roll) of the series a pneumatic fiber removing device is associated which includes a pressurized air source for generating an air stream directed generally tangentially to the opening roll. Further, downstream of the fiber opener a fiber batt forming device is disposed which includes a continuously moving fiber gathering surface. The fiber gathering surface is air pervious and is exposed to a suction stream. Above the gathering surface a downwardly open chamber (hood) is disposed.
In a known apparatus of the above-outlined type, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,455, the fiber gathering surface is an upper, working face of a circulating conveyor belt at the output of which, at the height of the end roll of the belt, two cooperating calender rolls are provided which serve for the mechanical densification of the fiber batt discharged by the conveyor belt.